


Toy

by ermu



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermu/pseuds/ermu





	1. Chapter 1

“今天又要玩儿什么花样了？”  
无奈又宠溺的语调。  
虽然每次你那些突发奇想的把戏总能把他折腾得够呛，可他却从来没有拒绝过你的任性要求，顶多在过程中轻声讨饶几句，但也不是真的想反抗，哼哼唧唧的低吟挠得人好不心痒。  
你喜欢看他被欲望的藤蔓彻底缠住的样子，那个时候的他会无比顺从地对你打开身体，完全信任。  
你能看到世界上最淫荡最美丽的场景。  
“我前两天在网上买了个小玩意儿，看介绍挺不错的。咱们试一试好不好？”  
你用下巴去蹭他的颈窝，撒娇似的，百试不爽的一招。  
“别玩得太过火。”  
他的手指有些调皮地捻了捻你的发尾，收回去的瞬间被你一把抓住握在手里，逐一地亲吻透着粉的指尖。  
“我尽量。”  
你贪恋这种无条件的温柔。

尽管已经做过很多次了，可是把裤子脱下来的时候他还是显得有点难为情。  
男人粉白的耳尖让你不由自主地联想到草莓味棉花糖，又甜又软，放嘴里含一会儿就化了，于是你在进入正题之前先凑过身子亲了亲他的耳朵，随后又觉得不满足，转头吻上那两瓣樱色的薄唇——  
“别怕，会很舒服的。”  
右手从下腹一直探到腿间，你有意无意地蹭过他由于紧张而半勃的性器，满意地听到一阵急促的喘息后才把手掌覆上了阴茎下方的花穴。  
那里已经流出了些许情动的粘液，两片滑腻的花唇在感受到手指的触碰之后羞涩地缩了缩，惹得人控制不住地想欺负一下。  
于是你小心翼翼地往窄小的花径里送进一根食指，一边抽插一边用拇指指腹轻轻揉弄着藏匿在肉粉色阴唇后面的小小突起。他发出难耐的一声闷哼，湿热的穴肉一下子裹紧了你的手指。  
“嗯……你别，别一起……”  
但是一般这种时候你会选择装聋作哑。手上的动作不停，你从他的颈侧一路向下吻到精致的锁骨，鸦青色的纹身，鼓胀的胸脯，然后在挺立的乳尖上轻轻舔了舔。  
那里因着前一天的过度放纵还没完全恢复过来，敏感得不行，你刚舔上的一瞬就感受到身下的人小幅地颤了颤，花穴里又涌出一小股春潮，几乎让你的半个手掌都湿透了。  
“再养几天，破皮了我心疼。”  
他略带嗔意地看了你两眼，眼角的绯红勾人心魄的好看。你笑着回看他，然后往阴穴里又加了根手指。淫液分泌得充沛，你抽插的动作便越发的快了起来，连带着揉阴蒂地频率和力道也变高变重了不少，咕唧的水声听得人脸热。  
“嗯啊……你，慢一点……啊…太快了……”  
他两手紧紧地攥着床单，粉色的指节用力到泛白，身体却诚实地靠近你，软腻的媚肉在你手指每次抽出的时候都恋恋不舍地夹紧挽留，被冲撞开来的时候又顺从地接纳。  
“受不了了就告诉我。”你凑到他耳边轻声说道。反正我也不会停，你恶劣地想。  
在蜜液多到顺着手指往下坠的时候，你听到了他染上哭腔的叫喊，  
“呜呜…要，要到了…啊啊啊不行——”  
你猛地拔出手指，然后就看到了那道来不及合拢的蜜缝里喷涌着写出了一大股清液，把下方的床单打湿了一片，霎时鼻尖萦绕的全是那股子甜腥味儿。小穴上面不知何时完全勃起了的阴茎抖了两下，到底还是少了点刺激，没有出精。  
他还在那断断续续地小声呻吟，胸部不住地随着急促的呼吸上下起伏着，湿漉漉的眼睛里全然没了焦距，只是盯着空气里虚无的那一点看。  
“小辉，”你俯身抱住他，“不哭了啊，咱们缓一缓再继续。”

等人彻底回过神的时候，你已经把道具都准备妥当了。  
他脸上还带着高潮过后的红晕，衬得原本温温柔柔的五官都带了些说不清道不明的艳色，并且这种难以言喻的诱惑在他看到你手里的东西之后更甚。  
之前倒也不是没有过用道具助兴的场合，不过那都是些寻常的小玩意儿，像今天这个造型这么奇特的还真没试过。  
一指长的前粗后窄的那一截刺激g点，尾部又分出一截短的往上杵着的刺激阴蒂——这是你从网上看到的用法，至于效果如何，还得看实践。  
潮吹过一次的小穴太敏感了，你刚把东西碰上去肉花就开始往外吐骚水，然后捅进去一点儿水就少一点儿，最后到底了，淫液就被悉数堵在了里面。较短的那一截正正好好地抵在男人由于刚才的揉弄而胀大的肉粒上，一呼一吸都能把人激得呻吟两声。  
“我开开关了？”  
“说的…嗯好像，我能拒绝…一样。”  
“能啊，”你勾起一边嘴角坏笑，“可你拒绝的了吗？”  
“………别一下子太猛——啊啊啊！……”


	2. Chapter 2

几乎在你把开关打开的同时，他一下子绷紧了全身的肌肉，绵长而放浪的呻吟从嗓子里泄出来，带了点还没有完全消掉的哭腔，要多勾人有多勾人。

“啊啊啊……你，别…别那么唔……太……啊…我受不了……那里嗯啊……”

“可这个已经是最低档了唉。”你佯装无奈，对着他扬了扬手里的遥控器，“你今天是不是太敏感了？”

也不知道他有没有把你的话听进去，刚才艰难地说完一句话之后就一直在断断续续地哭喘，泛红的眼睛像是在看你，又像是失了焦距。

有点可怜的样子。

那个形状奇怪的道具整个罩住了娇小的阴穴，你并不能看到里面是怎么运作的，只能通过细微的嗡嗡声和男人时不时的颤栗猜测它兴风作浪的程度应该不亚于你的手指。过多的淫液从缝隙里被挤了出来，随着他大腿肌肉的颤抖把腿根间沾得一片水光莹莹。

你有点舍不得了，可是又好奇在这样持久而强烈的快感刺激下他还会有什么反应，于是你犹豫了一下，还是决定把档位向上调了一格。

“我再试最后一下，不行咱们今天就不玩儿这个了。”

大概也是怕自己反悔，你说完话就把那个小开关推到了中档。震动的声音一下子密集起来，甚至隐约还能听到甬道里咕啾的水声。

你有料想过他的反应，但现实里的这一幕远比想象来得让人血脉偾张。

极端的快感具象化为高昂的脖颈和弓起的腰身，他张着嘴却没有发出一点儿声音。直到你将手覆上他攥紧了床单的手，强硬地挤进指缝间和他十指相扣，他才死而复生般地开始急促喘息，胸口不断上下起伏着，一边抓着你的手一边摇头，“拿，拿出来唔……不行，太麻了……嗯啊啊啊……那里，不行……”

生理性泪水从他的眼角滑落，通红的眼眶让你一下子想到了发情的兔子。没有人能抗拒得了他的诱惑。

你神使鬼差地抚摸上他被道具盖住的阴户，硅胶做的道具已经被流出来的骚水浸透了，滑腻的不行。他在你手碰上的瞬间又一次克制不住地浑身痉挛，甚至在你还没来得及把那玩意儿抽出来的时候，他就又一次潮吹了。透明的液体从边缘处挤着喷出来，几乎大半都打在了你的手上。

他的嗓子已经叫哑了，抽噎着的时候全身都在抖。你终于意识到自己可能有点玩脱了，一边小心翼翼地抽离道具一边轻声安慰他：“不来了不来了，今天都赖我——”

“扔了……”他还在抽泣，颤抖的声线听得你又燥又心疼。

“好好好，一会儿就去扔。”你把那个东西拿开之后就丢在了一边，俯身去检查花穴的情况，“我看看伤着了没……”

细细的一条窄缝已经有点合不拢了，你甚至能看到里面粉色的媚肉在收缩蠕动，一下一下源源不断地把清液排挤出来。原本娇小的花唇又红又胀，翕动着的时候倒像是想把那条幽密的通道藏起来，肿大的花核完完全全鼓了出来，小珍珠似的在顶端颤巍巍地立着。

你凑近之后的每一次呼气都能把花穴刺激得猛地一下收紧，然后再缓缓放松下来，这样的景象让你控制不住地想凑得近点儿，再近点儿。

他大概完全没有料到你会把舌头伸向那个隐秘之地，所以在你得逞之后才挣扎着想把你推开。

“你干嘛！别，别舔啊……脏……啊！”

刚经历过高潮的人那还有什么力气，连推拒的动作都是软绵绵的，颇有些欲拒还迎的意味。你一只手就压制住了他的动作，也没回话，只是把舔转变成了含住那两片花瓣，时而用鼻尖抵压阴蒂，时而伸长舌头在花径里戳刺。

你的宝贝，连那儿的水都是甜的。

他彻底放弃了身体上的抵抗，嘴里的抗议没有丝毫威慑力：“啊……你停，停下来呜呜……够了……别啊啊……”

你把他的腿完全打开，于是花穴也被迫张开到了极致，可尽管如此，穴口壁上薄薄的嫩肉还是箍着你的舌头，仿佛是有意识地在阻止你继续入侵。你刻意地重重吮吸了一下，然后避过又一波涌出来的春潮，顺着花穴上方挺立的阴茎轻舔过去，最后张口含住了顶端饱满的龟头。

几乎是你用舌尖去舔弄马眼的同时他就射精了，你嘴里含着他的精液去亲他，把他变了调的呻吟悉数堵在了唇齿间，然后把浓稠的白浊用舌头渡过去。一直到把人亲得快要喘不上气，你才放开他，抵着他的额头，看他被亲得有些发懵的模样笑出了声：“宝贝儿，甜吗？”


End file.
